Akira
Akira Land Akira is a secret and mystical land, which can only be entered through nine different gateways, located in secret places all over the universe. These nine gates are guarded by the keeper of Akira, who is appointed by a council. Geography Akira has unique geography, with many diverse physical and political features. Mountains The only mountain range in Akira, the Siershan Mountains, are rich with mountain wildlife. They also are said to hold caves of magical crystals, which possess great powers. Plant life is sparse, but a few cold resistant flowers and grasses grow. Forest The Ravhan forest is a large, rather dark forest, mostly populated by pines and other evergreen trees. A race of small tree dwelling creatures live there. River The River Katani is a large river, flowing into a lake. The waters of both this river and the lake have healing properties. Lake Lake Tetsua is filled from the water of Katani. This lake also has a hidden room beneath the lake floor. No one is sure what it contains Desert The desert of Kaltei is a rather violent one, whipped by sandstorms, and frequently burning heat. A very rugged culture, however, has managed to make a life there. The Island The Island of Sakunta is a mysterious place. While many have gone to explore the island, few have returned, and those who have remember nothing about the island when they leave it. All that is known is that there is an enormous lake, Lake Zan, in the center of the island. The Races of Akira These are the races of Akira. To learn more about a race, read their main article. Sildansi Main article: Sildansi=A noble race, very strong in magic, the Sildansi are capable of shapeshifting. They live in the Siershan Mountains. Kumu Main Article: Kumu The Kumu are a tiny race of tree dwellers who live in Ravhan forest. Myrakan Main Article: Myrakan A mysterious desert race, the Myrakan are the second oldest race of Akira, almost as old as the Sildansi. Human While they are a small race in Akira, a few have found gateways and chosen to live there. The native races allow this, as long as the humans remain peaceful. Hantaronians While not technically a race of Akira, the Hantaronians invaded it around 1000 P.G.S. (Pre-Great Shadow). They feared and hated all forms of magic, and were determined to destroy all users of it and take Akira as their own. There is some rumor that the Hantaronians were sent by Nekonai, the dark lord, to weaken Akira before he entered it. History The beginning of Akira is mysterious, as the recorded texts of Akira only document back to the beginnings of the Sildansi and the Myrakan, the two oldest races. It is believed that the land of Akira was created when a star went supernova. A few thousand particles of the star escaped through a portal to another universe, where the particles were changed by the forces of magic, until Akira was formed. Beginning of Races The Sildansi were the first race of Akira. They were created by magic, which at that time flowed through the land. The Sildansi, therefore, are beings of magic. The Myrakan began 1000 years after the Sildansi. They were a relatively mysterious race. The legends of their beginnings say they came from beneath the desert sands. Whether they were descended from another race that lived beneath the desert is unknown. The Kumu were also created, by chance, through magic. Several beetle-like insects were affected by magic force in the forest in which they lived. They became sentient. Humans came much later in time, ranging from 5 P.G.S. (Pre-Great Shadow) to 20 A.G.S. (After Great Shadow) Hantaronian invasion The Hantaronians came through one of the gateways. Category: Articles by Darth Taikin